Atarashi Sekai De Ai O Mamoru
by Blacksky21
Summary: Petulangan dan kisah cinta Naruto di dunia barunya.
1. Chapter 1

" ini dimana ?" Pria berambut kuning bertanya dengan nada seperti orang linglung sembari melihat keselilingnya dan ia hanya menemukan sesorang pria yang sangat ia kenal tengah terbaring di sampingnya dengan pakaian yang sudah sangat tidak layak.

" Sasuke …" Naruto nama pria itu memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan sangat lirih seperti orang tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali walau hanya sekedar untuk berbicara saja.

" Hei..bangunlah !, apa yang terjadi denganmu Sasuke ?" Ucapnya dengan nada sangat parau mengetahui jika sahabatnya ini sedang dalam bahaya, Naruto dapat merasakannya jika tekanan chakra Sasuke saat ini sangatlah rendah.

_Sringg_

.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran yang sama sekali tidak Naruto ketahui apa itu berada di samping tempat dimana Sasuke tergeletak, lingkaran itu perlahan tapi pasti muncul 6 sosok manusia dengan 4 di antaranya adalah wanita.

" Siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto mengintrogasi, jujur jika mereka adalah musuh maka Naruto tidak akan mampu melawan mereka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

" Maaf membuatmu terkejut, hanya saja kami merasakan jika ada celah dimensi yang terbuka beberapa saat tadi dan kami menemukanmu tuan " Ucap gadis berambut merah yang seperti ketua dari kelompok itu.

" Bouchou benar kami merasakan hal itu, dan untuk itulah alasan kami ada di sini " sekarang giliran pria berambut coklat dengan wajah seperti orang mesum berbicara menyakinkan Naruto yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya lagi saat ini.

" Jadi..apa mau kalian ?, jika kalian musuh berakhirlah aku sekarang " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat lemah matanya sudah layu kesadarannya seakan perlahan akan menghilang dan benar saja tiba-tiba semua gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri, sebelum ia pingsan ia mengetahui satu hal jika ia berada di dunia yang berbeda sekarang.

_Brukkkk_

" Priksa keadaan mereka berdua Asia !, apakah mereka mati atau baik-baik saja ?" Ucap Rias Gremory adik dari seorang Maou Lucifer yaitu raja dari iblis simplenya.

" Ha'I.. Bouchou " gadis dengan warna rambut pirang itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke untuk memeriksa keadaan keduanya sekarang. Perlahan keluar pendar hijau dari tangan Asia, ya itu adalah Secread Gear miliknya yang berupa cincin yang tersemat di jari tengah Asia.

" Mereka baik-baik saja Bouchou, hanya kelelahan saja " Ucap Asia, sekarang Rias berencana membawa Naruto dan Sasuke ke Lab penelitian ilmu gaib untuk dirawat sementara.

" Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihir kita akan membawa mereka berdua ke Lab penelitian ilmu gaib " Ucap Rias yang disambut tawa menggoda gadis yang sebenarnya memiliki fisik yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kingnya itu.

"" Ara-ara , Bouchou apa kau tertarik kepadanya ?" Tanya Akeno dengan nada menggoda membuat Rias sedikit merasa malu sekarang.

" Hei, Akeno-senpai jangan menggoda Bouchou terus dia itu milikku dan tak akan kuberikan kepada siapapun " Ucap Issei pria berambut coklat tadi yang kini ia tidak terima jika Bouchounya digoda oleh Akeno karena dua pria yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal ini.

" Ufufufu.. Issei-kun cemburu, baiklah maafkan aku " Ucap Akeno lalu membuat lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar untuk mereka ber-8 , sebenarnya lingkaran ini adalah lingkaran teleportasi yang bisa memindahkan sesorang asalkan mengetahui titik derajat te,pat di tujunya.

" Kau ini Akeno selalu saja " Ucap Rias sembari berjalan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan Queennya itu.

….

" letakkan mereka di kamar yang ada di ruangan ini Issei, Kiba " Perintah Rias selaku Bouchou mereka .

" Akeno aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu ?" Ucap Rias dengan nada yang sedikit sendu sekarang.

" Apa Bouchou ?, apa tentang mereka berdua ?" Tanya Akeno yang 100% akurat karena Rias kini tengah memikirkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Umn.."

" Ara-ara kau menyukainya ?" Goda Akeno, dan entah mengapa Akeno selalu saja seperti ini jika melihat sahabat sekaligus Kingnya itu merasa tertarik dengan temuannya.

" Bukan begitu hanya saja apa kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mereka ?" Ucap Rias sontak membuat Akeno sedikit berfikir, karena memang benar ada yang aneh dengan dua pria yang mereka temukan tadi.

" Yang aku tahu mereka bukan dari dunia ini Bouchou " Jawab Akeno, Rias juga menduga jika kedua pria itu bukan dari dunia ini ataupun Underworld.

" Ya dilihat dari pakain mereka itu sudah membuat aku setuju denganmu apalagi mereka muncul dari celah dimensi yang membuat ini semua memang benar." Ucap Rias dengan semua hipotesanya.

" Bukankah Maou-sama pernah berkata, kalau hanya makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan besar sajalah yang bisa melwati celah dimensi tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan yang besar di dalam diri mereka Bouchou " Ucap Akeno yang membuat Rias kembali berfikir sampai-sampai kehadiran Issei dan pria berambut kuning nan tampan bernama Kiba Yuuto itu terabaikan.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa Bouchou ?" Tanya Issei yang baru tiba dan kini tengan duduk di sofa bersama Kiba.

" Ya aku juga jadi penasaran dengan pembicaran kalian berdua " Timpal Kiba namun Rias tak kunjung menjawab karena masih berkutat di dalam mindscapenya sendiri itu membuat dua pria yang sedari tadi lelah menunggu Bouchounya sehingga menuntut jawaban kepada Akeno yang tengah tersenyum kikuk sekarang.

" Kami sedang membicarakan mereka " Ucap Akeno yang langsung membuat Issei dan Kiba faham dengan arah pembicaraan Bouchou dan Fuku-Bouchounya ini.

"jadi Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san " Jawab Issei enteng membuat Rias telonjak kaget bidak pawnnya ini mengetahui nama kedua pria itu.

" Kau tahu nama mereka darimana Issei ?" Tanya Rias dengan penuh selidik, Akeno juga seperti itu.

" Pria berambut Hitam itu sudah sadar makanya kau mengetahui nama mereka " Jawab Issei gambling tetapi Kiba juga membenarkkan ucapan Issei barusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya "

" Lebih baik Bouchou menemui mereka besok, sangat kasihan melihat kondisi mereka yang sekarang jika harus menerima brondongan pertanyaan yang akan Bouchou tanyakan kepada mereka sekarang " Ucap Kiba memberi saran gadis berambut merah darah itu agar tidak menemui mereka sekarang.

" Kau benar Kiba aku kana menemui mereka besok saja " Ucap Rias lalu kembali duduk di singgasananya yang megah iut.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian pulanglah ini sudah sangat larut aku tidak mau budak kesayanganku ini sakit " Ucap Rias membubarkan aktivitas club ini.

" Ara-ara jangan mengambil kesempatan Bouchou " kini Akeno kembali menggoda Bouchounya itu seakan ia ingin mengatakan jika Rias akan melakukan hal aneh ssepeninggal mereka nanti.

" Hei..bukankah kau kaan disini Iblis mesum, juga ada Koneko-chan disini kau bisa menjamin itu " Ucap Rias dengan nada sewot sehingga kini Akeno tertawa puas sedangkan gadis loli berambut putih yang namanya disebut oleh Rias tadi hanya diam dan memakan kripik kentang yang ada di tangannya itu.

" Ara-ara aku lupa " Ucap Akeno dan kembali tersenyum nakal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya Naruto sudah sadar dan kini tengah berada di ruang tengah lab club penelitian ilmu gaib dan memang sengaja Rias mengumpulkan para paraagenya agar dapat berada di ruangan ini tentu saja Rias ingin beratanya banyak hal tentang dua pria asing di hadapannya ini.

" Baiklah..jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke " Ucap Rias mengabsen dua pria tampan di hapadapannya itu, satu hal yang Rias dapat simpulkan jika pria berambut pirang itu memiliki sifat yang lebih hangat dari pada pria berambut seperti pantast ayam yang di sebelahnya.

" Ha'i/Hn" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan

" Ara-ara Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ?, apa sudah baikan ?" iblis bernama Akeno ini memang sangat tertarik dengan dua pria yang ada di hadapannya ini dan entah mengapa ia merasa ketertarikannya melebihi kepada Issei dulu waktu pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini.

" Sangat baik karena kalian semua sudah menolong kami berdua dan aku sangat berterima kasih " jawab Naruto, jika kalian mengharapkan Sasuke untuk menjawab kalian akan mendapatkan yang namanya harapan palsu Karena pria Uchiha itu memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat "terima kasih".

"tenang saja Naruto-san, Sasuke-san jika ada yang kalian butuhkan kalian bisa memanggil aku atau Kiba " Ucap Issei penuh semangat.

" Terima kasih Issei/Hn" memang terdengar biasa saja namun jawaban dari Sasuke itu entah mengapa membuat Issei sweetdrop mendengar kalimat yang tidak pernah diganti dari Sasuke saat berbicara hanya "Hn" dan seperti tidak ada yang kalimat lainnya setidaknya itu hanya menurut para iblis di sini karena memang mereka baru mengenal Sasuke.

" Jadi..bagaimana kalian bisa terlempar ke dimensi ini Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun ?" Rias kini kembali ke permasalahan awal yaiu bagaimana bisa mereka yang jelas manusia bisa dengan selamat setelah melelwati celah dimensi yang bahkan Iblis kelas ataspun tidak akan mampu.

" Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya " Naruto mulai mengambil alih

Flashback On.

.

" Serang dia Sasuke " Teriak Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan. Jika dilihat situasi saat ini adalah pertarungan dimana Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Uchiha Madara di PDS4 yang sama-sama kia ketahui di anime aslinya dan disini saya buat Naruto memiliki mata Rineigan yang dimiliki Obito gitulah intinya :V.

" _Haaaa"_ teriak Sasuke yang juga terlihat sangat kelelahan ssaat melancarkan serangannya.

" Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu " karena kurangnya konsentrasi Madara akibat serangan Naruto barusan jutsu itu sukses mengenai bagian tubuh Madara dan mengakibatkan terpentalnya Madara sampai menabrak pohon Shinju.

" Kalian tidak akan aku maafkan!, bersiaplah untuk mati !" Teriak Madara sembari melesat kea rah Sasuke dengan sangat-sangat cepat bahkan Sharingan milik Sasuke tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakannya.

" Sial mata kiriku belum bisa bekerja " Batin Sasuke mengerti apa yang akan terjadi padanya, chakranya juga terasa habis terpakai untuk menggunakan jutsu katon barusan dan ironisnya Madara tampak biasa-biasa saja aena memang jhincuriki juubi memiliki regenerasi yang sangat menakjubkan.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE"

" _Brukkkkk…." _ Sasuke terpental jauh bahkan sampai membuat bebatuan yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya tadi hancur karena dahsyatnya pukulan Madara yang mengenainya.

" Uhukuhukuhuk…" Sasuke memutahkan darah yang cukup banyak sehingga membuat kesadarannya menghilang sontak Naruto sangat merasa marah dan ia sangat ingin menghajar Madara sekarang namaun Chakranya juga habis Kurama juga tengah mengumpulkan chakranya ini membuat Naruto bibgung harus bagaimana.

" _POOOFFFFF" _ tiba tiba kepulasan asap menyeruak di hadapan Naruto menyisakan sesosok pria tua yang memiliki  
tanduk di dahinya namun yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah mata Rineigan yang dimiliki kakek itu.

" Siapa kau ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengintrogasi

" Aku yang sering kalian sebut Rikudou Sennin " jawa pria yang mengaku sebagai kakek para shinobi itu dengan ramah kepada Naruto.

" EHHH…benarkah ?, tetapi ada urusan apa Jii-san datang kemari ?" tanya Naruto sangat polos mengabaikan Madara yang sangat terkejut mendapati siapa sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto sekarang.

" Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua tetapi bawalah pergi Sasuke terlebih dahulu dengan kekuatan yang akan aku berikan kepadamu " Ucap Hagoromo Outsusuki itu.

" kekuatan "

" _DEG " _tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat menerima kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dari Rikudou senini ini #

" cepatlah pergi dengan jutsu akhir dari mata Rineigan itu " Uacp Hagoromo dengan sangat tegas kepada Naruto.

" baiklah Jii-san, aku akan pergi membawa Sasuke dan terima kasih karena kau sudah memeriku kekuatan" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berada di samping Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Sayonaraa"

" Jikukan No Rineigan " Ucap Naruto , dan tibia-tiba tubuhnya seperti menghilang ditelan bumi menginggalkan sebercak cahaya seperti jutsu Hiraishin milik Minato namun ini tanpa perantara dan fatalnya Naruto tidak mengetahui kemana ia akan pergi sehingga ia asal saja melakukan sebuah teleportasi dengan chakra yang sudah sangat menipis.

Singkatnya Naruto dan Sasuke terlempar ke celah dimensi yang sangat ganas untung saja Kurama dengan sigap mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dan menyelimutinya dengan chakra bijunya begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang ikut terselimuti oleh jubah biju itu.

.

Flashback off

" Begitulah dan kami bertemu dengan kalian di atap gedung sekolah itu " Ucap Naruto.

"jadi intinya kalian terlempar karena sebuat jurus yang belum sempurna itu " Ucap Rias mengut-mangut tanda ia faham dengan cerita Naruto tadi.

" Baiklah Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun apakah kalian mau menjadi bagian dari kami ?" Ucap Rias yang memanfaatkan keadaan dilihat dari sifat Naruto yang baik hati maka pasti tawaran ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi masa depan parageenya.

" Maksudmu menjadi iblis seperti kalian ?, jangan bercanda " Kini Sasuke menjawab dengan nada mengejek, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika semua orang yang ada di siini kecuali Naruto dan dirinya bukanlah manusia.

" He..jadi Sasuke-kun sudah mengetahuinya ya… ufufufu" Kini giliran Akeno yang seperti mengejek ucapan Sasuke barusan.

" Ck" Naruto hanya menatap lucu tingkah sahabatnya ini , sebenarnya ia bukan tidak mau membalas budi hanya saja menjadi iblis bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk mereka berdua maka dari itu Naruto benrenca menawarkan.

" Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian tapi tidak dengan menjadi Iblis, aku akan membantu kalian melawan musuh-musuh kalian semua, itu adalah syaratku maaf bukan kami tidak ingin membalas budi hanya saja menjadi iblis bukan pilihan bijak untuk kami " Jawab Naruto menanggapi tawaran Rias barusan.

" Baiklah itu tidak masalah aku menerimanya asalkan kalian mau membantu kelompok kami " Jawab Rias sembari tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto begitu juga Naruto yang membalas senyuman Rias dengan sangat tulus membuat Rias merona sesaat dibuatnya.

" Bagimana denganmu Sasuke ?" kini Naruto menunggu jawaban langka milik Sasuke yangkeluar 1000 tahun sekali _PLAK Author GAJE._

" Aku i-i-ikut " Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, tentu saja itu menarik gelak tawa para makhluk yang sedang berkumpul di ruangan itu bahkan Koneko yang pediam juga Asia yang pemalupun tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan.

" Yosh, sudah diputuskan aku kami akan bergabung dan membantu kalian semua, mulai dari sekarang mohon kerja samanya ya " Ucap Naruto dengan penuh semngat bahkan Rias sampai terpesona dibuatanya karena belum ada satupun Iblis atau manusia yang dapat membuat kehangatan di ruang club ini.

" Terima kasih Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun "Ucap Rias tulus dan berlalu karena jam sekolah sebntar lagi akan dimulai.

" kalian bisa beristirahat dan memakan makanan yang tersedia di sini selagi kami mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah " Ucap Rias dengan santai kepada Sasuke dan Naruto .

" Sekolah ?" Ucap Naruto cengo seakan I tidak mengerti apa itu sekolah.

" Hei Naruto-san apa kau tidak sekolah ? hentikan nada bodoh itu !" Ucap Issei kesal karena ia tidak hais fikir dengan pria berambut kuningdi hadapannya itu.

" memang aku tidak sekolah, akuhanya di akademi sewaktu kecil dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan saat umur 12 tahun " jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke risih walaupun itu kenyataan tetapi yang Sasuke tangkap dari makna Sekolah mungkin sama dengan Akademi mereka.

" Hei Dobe, maksud sekolah itu adala Akademi di dunia kita baka " Ucap Sasuke datar, bukannya tersinggung Naruto hanya menyengir malu I hadapan Rias danbudaknya itu.

" Eh..jadi begitu ya hehehehe " Naruto dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya membuat Issei dan Rias juga Akeno sweetdrop.

" Kau memang bodoh " Ucap menusuk Sasuke kali ini menarik perhatian Naruto yang membuat mereka kali ini beradu mulut walaupun tengah di hadapan iblis cantik yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

" Apa katamu Teme ?" Ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah dengan rivalnya itu.

" Bodoh "

" Ha"

"Bodoh"

"Sialan kau Teme, terima ini " dengan sigap Sasuke mengikuti gerak tanga Naruto

" JAN..KEN..PO" Teriak keduanya membuat seisi ruangan itu terjugkal kaget bahkan Rias sampai memukul jidatnya karena sweetdrop dengan tingkah dua pria tampan itu.

" Apa tidak mungkin aku kalah " Ucap Naruto dengan nada lesu..Sasuke sudah bisa menebak langkah Naruto karena ia sekilas menggunakan sharingannya untuk menebak apa yang kan Naruto keluarkan dari tangannya dan ternyata gunting maka Sasuke dengan bijak mengeluarkan batu unutk memenangkan game gila ini.

" Itu karena kau bodoh " Ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sakartis.

" Huft.."

" sudah jangan lesu Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita bermain ?" Ucap Akeno dengan nada yang sangat sensual, seakan Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan itu dengan cepat Naruto berasalan ingin keluar sebentar.

"E—to aku ingin menghirup udara segar dulu " Ucap Naruto lalu lari terbirit-birit menghindari wanita menakutkan bernama Himejima Akeno itu.

" kau keterlaluan Akeno " Ucap Rias jengkel karena dia sudah menggoda Naruto dan mengundang fikiran mesum berkeliaran di seluruh ruangan ini.

" Ara-ara Bouchou cemburu ?" Kini Akeno malah menggoda Rias yang sukses membuat pipi Rias memerah sama seperti warna rambutnya.

" Berisik, cepatlah pergi dan ikuti pelajaran kalian " Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar mengusir kedua gadis cantik itu, gayanya memang cool tapi semua itu membuat Issei sedikit merasa jengkel karena ia berfikir siapa yang anak baru di sini dan mengapa malah mengusir.

" Sialan…kau Sasuke-san menusir Bouchou " Ucap Issei geram, auranya sedikit keluar namun Sasuke tidak ambil pusing karena mana mungkin kedua wanita itu akan membiarkan bocah berwajah mesum itu menyerangnya.

" Cukup Issei, Sasuke-kun benar kita harus segera pergi karena Sekolah sudah dimulai. " Ucap Rias lalu melangkahkan kakinya dimana pintu berasal dan ikuti oleh semua budak iblis kesayangannya.

" sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun " Akeno memberi salam perpisahan namun Sasuke tidak menggubris sama sekali tetapi bukan Akeno namanya jika hal sepele membuatnya sakit hati.

"Hn" Batin Sasuke.

…

" Ahhh…ternyata dunia ini tidak begitu buruk juga untuk di tinggali " Ucap Naruto yang tengah menghirup udah segar. Ia berfikir untuk menenangkan fikirannya sejenak dari hal-hal yang berbau dengan pertempuran atau kekuatan.

" Aku harap dunia ini adalah dunia yang damai " Ucap Naruto lagi, ia merasa senang melihat anak seumuran dengannya tengah berlari kesana-kemari saat jam sekolah dengan gembiranya andai dunianya seperti ini pasti dia tidak akan merasa kesepian sejak kecil.

" **Kau aneh Gaki.." **kini giliran Kurama sang partner atau bahkan teman Naruto ya mereka sudah berteman semenjak PDS4 .

" Apa maksudmu Kurama ?" Tanya Naruto ia merasa bingung dengan ucapan Kurama barusan.

" **Kau memang bodoh, tidak akan ada kedamaian jika kau sudah bertemu dengan yang namanya Iblis makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan, kau lupa dunia shinobi begitu kacau karena kekuatan Gaki " ** seakan Kurama tengah menasehati Naruto jika di dunia ini bukanlah duniayang damai.

" Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau dunia ini juga penuh dengan peperangan, Kurama ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, mohon dimaklumi otak Naruto tidaklah secerdas Sasuke atau Shikamaru.

" **Ya begitulah..tetapi aku juga berharap jika dunia ini adalah dunia yang damai "** Ucap Kurama kembali..

" Kau benar Kurama, tapi aku memiliki firasat jika kedepannya nanti aku akan banyak melakukan pertempuran, dan entah mengapa aku merasakannya waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan kelompok Rias-chan waktu itu " Ucap Naruto mohon jangan salah sangka dengan suflix-chan, memang Naruto begitu orangnya suflik itu buknlah bentuk cinta kepada seseorang begitulah Naruto.

" **Kau berhati-hatilah dan latihlah mata pemberian jiji " **Ucap Kurama lalu memotong jalur komunikasi mereka.

" Rineigan…huft.." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" untuk saar ini tolong biarkan aku tenang dulu Kurama " Ucap Naruto seakan ia merasakan tekanan batin yang sangat besar saat ini.

" Naruto-san sedang apa kau di sini ?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang mantan biarawati.

" Eh..Asia-chan aku hanya bersantai saja " Jawab Naruto sekenanya..

" Boleh aku duduk di situ " Asia dengan malu-malu menunjuk tempat kosong dimana Naruto tengah duduk sekarang.

" Eh..mengapa kau harus meminta izin Asia-chan, jangan sungkan denganku " Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Asia duduk di sampingnya.

" Jadi, kenapa Asia-chan kesini bukannya ini masih jam sekolah ?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan itu karena memang ia benci dengan keheningan, kesepian dan semacamnya.

" Ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat Naruto-san, dan tidak sengaja aku melihat Naruto-san duduk sendiri di sini jadi aku menghampirimu " Jawab Asia, entah mengapa Naruto berfikir jika gadis di depannya ini bukan gadis yang pemalu jika dilihat caranya berbicara yang panjang dan tanpa jeda.

" Begitu.."

" Iya Naruto-san dan juga aku membawa bento, apa Naruto-san mau memakannya juga " Ucap Asia sembari membuka buntalan berisi dua buah bento yang sebenarnya kan ia makan denga Issei namun pria Hyodou itu sudah makan bersama Kiba di kantin.

" Tidak usah Asia-chan aku tidak lapar " jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Asia yang akan memberikan satu kotak bento kepada Naruto namun ia urungkan saat mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

" Ba-baiklah..aku akan membuangnya " Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Asia barusan tentu saja ini kesalahanya ia tidak mengetahui jika Asia membawa bento lebih kali ini, ini salahnya karena malah asyik dengan acara memejamkan matanya it.

"Ehhh..ja-jangan Asia-chan, maaf aku tidak tahu jika kau membawa bento lebih makanya aku menolak " Jawab Naruto menghentikan aksi Asia yang akan membuang bento ke kotak sampah.

" Tidak usah dipaksakan Naruto-san jika memang kau tidak mau tidak papa " Ucap Asia sangat datar.

" _Tamatlah aku dia marah .."_ batin Naruto menderita.

" Jangan aku akan memakannya " Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengambil bento yang ada di tangan Asia tadi dengan sangat cepat..

"Na-naruto-san.."

" Ittadakimasu" Teriak Naruto sebelum menyantap makanan lezat buatan mantan biarawati itu. Sedangkan Asia malah sibuk dengan acara tersipunya yang sangat tidak ada gunanya itu.

" Oishi." Ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan senyuman andalannya ke arah Asia .

" A-arigatou.."

" Kau tahu kau orang pertama yang memberikanku bento Asia-chan " Ucap Naruto yang membuat Asia sangat terkejut ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya adalah orang pertama yang membawakan bento kepada Naruto.

" Be-benarkah ?" tanya Asia dengan nada terkejut.

" Hmm..kau tahu aku sudah sendiri dari lahir makanya tidak ada yang membuatkanku sarapan apalagi bento " Jawab Naruto tanpa ada nada kesedihan di sana walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sangat sedih mengatakan itu.

" Ma-maaf aku sudah membuatmu mengingat masa lalu Naruto-san " Ucap Asia meminta maaf yang membuat Naruto ingin tertawamelihatnya.

" Ahahaha…sudahlah itu biasa saja." Jawab Naruto santai lalu kembali melahap bento lezatnya itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Siang ini Naruto dan Sasuke berencana akan berlatih Doujutsu mereka masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke akan mengajari Naruto menggunakan Doujutsu, karena Naruto bukanlah ninja jenisu seperti Kakashi yang dapat dengan mudah menggunakan Sharingan hasil dari transplasi Sharingan milik Uchiha Obito.

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto santai, memang itu yang seharusnya ia tanyakan karena untuk mengaktifkannya saja Naruto tidak tahu.

" Aktifkan dulu Rinneiganmu " Perintah Sasuke datar seperti biasanya.

" Caranya ?" Perempatan terbentuk di dahi Sasuke ketikan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

" Kau memang sangat bodoh Dobe !" Ucap Sasuke agak kesal dengan kebodohan sahabatnya ini yang mengakar sampai ke DNA :V Plakkk.

" Hey..hey tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengaktifkannya karena sebelumnya aku bukanlah pengguna Doujutsu sepertimu Teme !" Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tetapi walaupun begitu mereka semua sudah mempelajari hal ini di Academy dahulu bahkan mereka yang bukan pengguna Doujutsu sekalipun mempelajarinya di Academy terkecuali mereka yang suka tidur di kelas seperti Naruto.

" Sudahlah tidak ada habisnya berbicara dengan shinobi baka sepertimu " Ucap Sasuke cool namun menyakiti hati Naruto.

" Sialan kau Teme !" Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi sangat kesal.

" Baiklah pertama-tama pusatkan chakramu di bagian sekitar mata !" Perintah Sasuke, namun Naruto tetap saja bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, karena memang Naruto akan faham dengan praktek bukan teori.

" Ehh.." Lenguh Naruto lengkap dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

" Kau..KAU SANGAT BODOH DOBE !" Teriak Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi sahabat kuning bodohnya ini.

" Hey..mengapa kau mengataiku bodoh Teme, aku hanya tidak faham jika kau hanya menggunakan kata-katamu. Setidaknya berilah aku contoh terlebih dahulu !" Jelas Naruto, emmang dia tidak akan faham jika yang menjelaskannya hanya berbicara tanpa henti tanpa ada prkatek samasekali.

" Jadi begitu, Baiklah " Ucap Sasuke, lalu ia memfokuskan chakranya ke area sekitar mata lalu mengucapkan nama Doujutsunya.

" SHARINGAN" Ucap Sasuke lalu matanya berubah menjadi Sharingan yang memiliki tiga buah tomoe.

" Wah..jadi semudah itu baiklah aku akan mencobanya " Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai faham dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan dan ia akan mencobanya sendiri sekarang.

Perlahan ia mulai memfokuskan Chakranya yang luar biasa banyak itu ke area sekitar matanya, desirian chakra melaju kencang kearah yang sudah di tentukan Naruto, lalu sekali hentakan kejut Naruto menyebut nama Doujutsu pemberian itu.

" RINNEIGAN" Tiba-tiba mata biru shafirnya berubah menjadi mata ungu keabu-abuan berpola riak air yang menandakan jika usahanya berhasil.

" Ehh..mengapa aku bisa melihat chakramu Teme ?" Tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari salah satu kemampuan Rinneigan.

" Tentu saja kau bisa melihat chakra milikku karena Rinneigan milikmu itu Dobe " Jawab Sasuke santai, ia merasa senang melihat Naruto mampu mengaktifkan Rinneigan pemberian Hagoromo Outsustuki itu.

" Teme bukankah kau juga memiliki Rinneigan pemberian Obito ?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung kenapa tadi Sasuke tidak membangkitkan Rinneigan itu.

" Maksudmu ini " Ucap Sasuke lalu menunjukkan mata kirinya yang berubah menjadi Rinneigan dengan6 tomoe.

" Tetapi kenapa milikmu terdapat bola mata seperti layaknya Sharingan .. Teme ? Tanya Naruto yang menuntut jawaban dari Sasuke atas perbedaan bentuk Rinneigan mereka.

" Entahlah Dobe, tapi aku rasa kekuatan dan kemampuannya sama saja seperti milikmu " Jawab Sasuke santai membuat Naruto mangut-mangut pertanda ia mengerti.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan mereka tengah diawasi oleh seseorang dengan surai bewarna putih. Dia adalah Koneko Toujou gadis loli yang suka makan kripik kentang sekaligus bidak rook dari parage Rias.

Ia sangat takjub dengan kemampuan dua anggota baru Clubnya, walaupun bukan bidak milik sang Bouchou tetapi kekuatan mereka akan sangat membantu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Bouchou atau salah satu anggota dari club itu.

" Apa itu senjutsu milik Naruto-senpai ?" Tanya Koneko dengan nada tanpa ekspresi entah kepada siapa, tetapi isyarat dari mata yang ia pancarkan menandakan jika ia takjub dengan perubhan mata itu.

"Kekuatan yang sangat besar " kembali Koneko mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi.

" Siapa di sana ?" Ucap Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Koneko yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon besar yang agak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

" _Dia mampu mengenaliku dari jarak sejauh ini ?_ " Ucap Koneko yang terkejut saat keberadaannya di ketahui oleh Sasuke juga Naruto.

" Koneko-chan, apakah itu kau ?" Ucap Naruto, ia menyadari adanya chakra senjutsu di sekitar mereka dan yang Naruto tahu di sini yang bisa menggunakan senjutsu hanya dirinya dan satu orang lagi yaitu Koneko.

" Keluarlah, kami tidak akan marah !" Ucap Naruto sekali lagi, dan muncullah gadis loli bersurai putih dengan wajah memerah karena malu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Go-gomen..Senpai aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguntitmu " Ucap Koneko dengan wajah meemrah karena malu.

" Sudahlah kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai penguntit tadi, yak an Teme ?" Ucap Naruto

" Hn"

"Ahaha..maaf dia memang begitu " Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah menutup rapat matanya entah kenapa.

" Ha..Hai, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini Senpai ?, apa itu Senjutsu ?" Tanya Koneko sembari menunjuk mata Rinneigan Naruto yang agak aneh menurut Koneko yang baru pertama kali melihatnya.

" Ini ?, ini bukan Senjutsu Koneko-chan tetapi ini adalah Doujutsu " Jawab Naruto sembari nyegir gak jelas.

"Dou…jutsu ? Ucap Koneko linglung.

" Ia ini adalah jurus mata, bukan senjutsu dan aku tengah melatih Doujutsuku bersama Sasuke " Jawab Naruto santai.

" Maaf mengganggu latihanmu Senpai, tetapi Rias Bouchou menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di ruangan sekarang !" Ucap Koneko memeberi tahu tujua utamanya kemari.

" Jadi begitu…Baiklah kami akan segera kesana " Ucap Naruto yang diberi anggukan kepala Sasuke pertanda mereka mengerti. Mereka bertiga lalu bergegas ke tempat Rias dan yang lainnya berkumpul.

XXXX

" Hai Rias-sama anda akan melaksanakan rating game, dan hasil dari game ini jika anda kalah maka anda akan menikah dengan Raiser Phoniex " Ucap Wanita berpakaian maid berambut perak dengan nada tegas.

" Aku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku Rias !" Sela Pria bersurai pirang bernama Raiser Phoniex sang heirs clan Phoniex dengan amat sombong. Ia sangat yakin karena jumlah paragenya hampir tiga kali lipat dari jumlah parage milik Rias yang hanya berjumlah 6 bidak termasuk dirinya.

" Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Bouchou kepada pria sepertimu !, karena kau adalah pria mesum !" Ucap Issei, semua orang sweatdrop mendegar ucapan Issei barusan karena bukannya Issei memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi raja harem dan perkataannya tadi membuat semua orang yang ada di situ ingin tertawa.

" Apa aku tidak salah dengar Hyodou-san ?, kau adalah bidak Rias yang sangat mesum dan aku tahu kau hanya iri kepadaku karena aku memiliki banyak wanita di sisiku " Ucap Raiser lalu mencium Yubelluna yang merupakan Queen dari parage miliki Raiser.

Semua orang tak terkecuali Issei tekejut karena Raiser dengan beraninya mencium bidaknya di hadapan Rias tunangannya sendiri.

" Sialan kau !, berani-beraninya kau bermain dengan gadis lain setelah bertunangan dengan Bouchou !" Ucap Issei penuh amarah, bahkan tidak hanya mencium Raiserpun bernai memainkan dada bidaknya itu.

" BAJINGAN KAU..!" teriak Issei tak mampu menahan emosi.

" Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu dengan kedudukanmu sekarang ini !" Ucap Raiser yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Issei yang terdengar mengintimidasinya.

" Aku tidak peduli, memang kedudukanku rendah tetap-"

" Hentikan Issei " Ucap Rias memotong perkataan Issei namun Issei tidakmemperdulikannya sama sekali.

" Tetapi aku adalah pelayannya dan inilah aku yang apa adanya !" Ucap Issei. Tangan kirinya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan pertanda ia mengaktifkan secreat gearnya.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan permainan sialan ini, aku akan hancurkan semuanya !" Lalu Issei melesat dengan cepat ke arah Raiser dengan sangat cepat.

" Issei-san /Boost"

Namun ia dihadang oleh bidak gadis kecil berambut biru memabawa sebuah tongkat di tangannya namanya Rina.

" Aku tidak bisa menyerangnya " Ucap Issei yang terkejut kala ia dihadang oleh gadis kecil berambut biru itu. Namun Issei sangat meremehkan musuh di depannya dan membuatnya terlempar keras ke belakang karena pukulan telak di hulu hatinya.

" UAKHHH"

" Isseiiiiiii " Teriak Rias yang panic dengan keadaan Pawnnya yang memperihatinkan setelah dikalahkan dalam satu serangan saja oleh gadis kecil yang ia remehkan tadi.

" Issei apa kau bisa mendengarku ?"Tanya Rias dengan sangat panik dengan keadaan bidak kesayangannya itu.

" Bouchou..ma..af " seketika semua gelap dalam pandang Issei, ia jatuh pingsan karena merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari serangan kejutan tadi.

" Hah..ternyata pengguna Boosted gear legendaries adalah bocah naïf dan bodoh " Ucap Raiser dengan nada sangat sombong, ia tahu kini ia sudah berada di atas angin karena pengguan Boosted gear itu masih belum menguasai penuh kekuatannya.

" Siapa yang kau maksud dengan bocah naïf dan bodoh ?" Suara berat nan dingin menyeruak di ruangan itu semua bergidik ngeri merasakan nuansa ini, dingin dan terasa sangat kejam.

" Siapa kau ?, apa kau salah satu bidak Rias juga ?, Heh dasar pecundang !" Ucap Riaser tetap dengan aroganismenya.

" Naruto-kun.." Ucap Rias, ia tersadar dari terkejutannya akan kondisi Issei setelah kedatangan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba dan bahkan mereka semua tidak menyadari kedatangan pria ini.

" Asia-chan, tolong kau sembuhkan Issei kondisinya bisa sangat buruk jika tidak segera ditolong " Ucap Naruto, dan dengan sigap Asia berlari kea rah Issei dan memulai penyembuhannya.

" Na...Naruto-kun " Panggil Rias, ia tidak begitu yakin jika pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Naruto karena aura yang biasanya tenang dan hangat seakan menghilang dan terganti menjadi aura yang sangat kelam melebihi Iblis sekalipun.

" Apa kau marah ?, karena hal itu ?, salahkan bocah naga itu yang sangat menyedihkan " Ucap Raiser yang kembali menghina Issei namun Naruto tidak begitu menanggapinya ia hanya sibuk dengan tangannya yang sangat pegal.

" Akhh..tanganku sangat pegal, aku sepertinya harus berolahraga sekarang Teme !" Ucap Naruto, itu adalah sebuah isyarat Naruto kepada Sasuke untuk meminta pendapatnya jika ia akan menghajar pria sialan dan sombong itu.

" Seterah kau saja, ku harap kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan jangan libatkan aku jika hanya untuk menangkap burung kecil." Ucap Sasuke santai dan berlalu pergi ke arah sofa yang membuat semua orang sweatdroop dengan tingkah konyolnya ini.

" Hai..hai aku tidak akan merepotkanmu "

" Aku dengar dari Koneko-chan jika kau itu abadi, benarkah itu ?" tanya Naruto santai seakan dia mampu menguasai alur cerita sekarang ini.

" Kau meremehkanku, kau tidak sadar dengan kedudukanmu sekaran—"

" BUAKHHH"

" Raiser-sama/Oni-sama!" Teriak semua bidak Raiser.

Semua terkejut karena tiba-tba Raiser terpental kebelakang karena Naruto memukulnya namun bukan itu masalahnya semua orang di sini tidak mengetahui kapan Naruto bergerak dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Raiser dan memukulnya.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan kedudukan !, Aku bebas aku bukanlah parage milik Rias dan aku tidak terikat dengan aturan-aturan Evil peace itu. Dan kau tahu aku tidak peduli kau abadi atau tidak yanga kau tahu aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyakiti keluarga baruku ini !" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Semua yang ada di sini tersentak terutama Rias yang merasa tersentuh akan pembelaan Naruto barusan dan mengatakan jika dia dan yang lainnya adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

" Kau beraninya melakukan ini kepadaku !, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini. Aku akan memenangkan Rating game ini dan akan menikah dengan Rias !" Ucap Raiser sembari berusaha kembali berdiri walau agak terhuyung-huyung.

" Kita kembali " Ucap Raiser, lalu muncul lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phoniex dan semua bidak Raiser menghilang seketika.

"Huft dasar burung pengecut " Ucap Naruto santai dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar kembali seperti semula.

" Ri-Rias-chan, maafkan aku sudah membuat kegaduhan-" tiba-tiba Rias berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

" Hiks..terima kasih Naruto-kun Hiks.." Rias berterima kasih kepada Naruto sembari menangis terharu karena pria kuning itu sudah menolongnya barusan.

" Hei..kau jangan menangis bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu ?" Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Rias karena memang itu sudah menjadi kewajiban Naruto untuk menepati janjinya.

" Arigatou Naruto-kun "

" Hai "

Selain Itu Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan romantis di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum, tentu ia bahagia jika Naruto menemukan tambatan hatinya di sini dan bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam di dunianya yang dulu.

" Mau sampai kapan kalian begitu ?, lihat Issei sudah sadarkan diri." Ucap Akeno membuyarkan lamunan dan semua adegan romantis Naruto dan Rias barusan.

" Ehhh, Issei apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Rias sembari menghampiri Issei yang tengah terduduk lesu.

" H-Hai Bouchou aku baik-baik saja " Jawab Issei dengan wajah penuh penyesalan karena sudah bertindak gegabah tadi.

" Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja "

" Maaf Bouchou aku sudah bertindak gegabah dann membuatmu khawatir " Ucap Isseiia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Rias yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

" Mengapa kau meminta maaf itu bukan salahmu Issei, aku yang terlalu lemah sebagai seorang pemimpin di sini " Jawab Rias dengan nada sangat rendah seakan dia malu akan kemampuannya yang masih sangat minim itu.

" Ara-Ara mengapa kalian malah saling menyalahkan diri sendiri, lihat Naruto-kun mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan ?" Ucap Akeno mencairkan suasana dan Naruto malah tertawa garing mendengar pernyataan Akeno barusan.

" Akeno kau ?" Ucap Rias tidak suka karena Queenya itu malah mengejeknya seperti anak-anak.

" Ara-Ara..sudahlah Bouchou-ku yang cantik dari pada kita termenung di sini lebih baik kita berlatih untuk Rating Game minggu depan " Ucap Akeno walau sebelumnya Rias sudah ingin mengatakan ini namun Queenya itu lebih cepat dari pada dirinya.

" Tentu kita harus berlatih agar kita bisa memenangkan Rating Game itu " Ucap Issei penuh semangat, Rias hanya tersenyum melihat semangat membara semua bidaknya tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang ikut tersenyum.

" Baiklah kita akan berlatih di Vila keluarga Gremory mulai besok, dan hari ini aku yang akan mengurus surat izin kepada sekolah ." Ucap Rias,

" Grayfia Onee-sama, tolong persiapkan Vila milik keluarga Gremory yang akan menjadi tempat Parageku berlatih mulai besok" Ucap Rias meminta bantuan wanita bermbut silver yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

" Baiklah, Rias-sama aku akan menyiapkannya " Ucap Grayfia lalu menghilang lewat lingkaran sihir yang dia bua sendiri.

" Nah, Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun apakah kalian akan ikut dengan kami ?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan gadis berambut merah itu.

" Bagaimana Teme apa kita ikut ?" Tanya Naruto meminta pendapat Sasuke yang hanya diam saja dari tadi.

" Seterah kau saja Dobe, lagi pula kita tidak akan mengikuti Rating Game itu mungkin ini bisa menjadi liburan jika aku mengatakannya dengan jujur " Jawa Sasuke santai, emamng benar mereka berdua tidak akan mengikuti Rating Game itu karena mereka bukanlah anggota Paragenya Rias.

" Baiklah kami ikut " Jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

" Ehh..Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san tidak ikut dalam Rating Game ? mengapa ?" Tanya Issei yang belum mengerti dengan status Naruto di sini.

" Apa kau lupa aku dan Sasuke bukanlah anggota Parage Rias-chan jadi aku tidak bisa mengikutinya " Jawab Naruto menjelaskna kepada Issei yang terlihat lesu, bahkan Rias terlihat kecewa setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

" Naruto-kun benar Issei, lagi pula kita harus berusaha sendiri dalam menyelsaikan masalah ini " Timpal Rias dan Issei mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

" Baiklah Kita akan berangkat besok " Teriak Rias

" Hai/Hai Bouchou/" Teriak semua orang dengan penuh semangat.

TBC


End file.
